wikiofstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Brandon...
People say im crazy. Im not! yeah u are! screw you! id rather u not! shut up then! why? We are young, we have heart born as this world falls apart! ill tell ur mom! go ahead! Im addicted to something serious! wat is it?!?!? The drug called "Charlie Sheen." W.O.W.! WaR oF WaRcRaFt!? NOOOO-o-o-o-o, Whoa is me! WAT!?! Whoa is me im so whoa see me deck down from my head to my toes. GAY! no homo! Screw You! Screw you! no thanks im a virgin. Birds can do it, bees can do it, lets get to it, lets fall in LOVE! gay!!! NO! Its from the gay show "The average life of the american teenager," which isnt an average teenagers life! Shut up!!! I like that show! HAHA GAY!!!! Screw you!!!!! No thanks, im good! always say never! Justin Bieber is GAY! true dat! even more gay then Chewy! haha! Check it out! Wat? the stalker from Georgia!!!!! No! yes that pic! W.O.W.! WaR oF WaRcRaFt? ^ shes from it! haha (478-719-8468)..."BALLS!" said Cory. Holly short! the LEPricon? Yes! dont FOWL up the plan! have you heard?!!?!! Heard wat?! "That the bird,bird,bird, the BIRD is the word, that the bird,bird,bird, bird is the word! Wait "The Bird and The Worm?" The Used, old pirate ship sailed past a....LOOK! wat?! a blue duck!!!! where! NOWHERE! screw you! Go eat fat boy! Never say never! why!? Cuz i said! OHHHH-hh-h-hh-h. I gtg. where? inside, where inside? UR MOM! HAHA lmafo! screw u! id rather u not... END yeah you would! Baby Baby Baby NOOOO! Wtf!?. I love you....No i love you. Im myself and you are me. (jdsgfuasffdi) 25423153xfdosdfa=14asd61vfsda2fd5. I am iron man! dana nanana BLAH! Dont Save me Dont Save Me I DONT CARE! I love 30 SECONDS TO MARS! Who doesnt??? ME! WTF?!?! Youre Messed Up! THIS IS WAR! The war on WAR! Wat??! Im going insane in the membrane, got no brain!!! -.- I hate your life. Me three. Me twenty. 21 is the legal age sir. NOOO! Youre fired!! YAY! i mean darn... Im drowning!! Save the children!!! No save the virgins do me instead! Will do! WAIT!!! Now break it down... Duhnanana nana nana nana.Can! touch this. Look at them there nipplers! Dag gon! Me aint seen none nipplers like them there before! Shut up! before i make you! You wont do shizzz! Wanna bet Nigga (thats a completly different word then ni***r). Tosh.0 is amazing! SHIT!?! WAT?! I got them there virus! Wat kind? A trojan. A condom<3? No thats a good kind. One of them there compu-tar viruses. dont take it to a Hippy! they wont help. Get Avast!<3. I gtg FOR real this time. F*** off a**h***. :P END...or is it.... Sunshine!! Where are you sunshine?! I dont know!!! Who is this? Your face! NOOOOO! ITS! NOT!!!! Oh whoops wrong person...sorry :( i ment to say hey? no you didnt :'( you were being a mean person guy thing. <3 I love you... WHAT!?! NO!!!! what? I dont love you! Oh i hate you!?! Okay ;) i gtg now, my girlfriend wants to f*** and i cant stay on here and do both...or can¿?!i No i cant :'( i wish though...BYE!!! BABY! come back!... Epilogue!... This page was written by a mentally insane cow that thought he was a human...he had sex with the girl and cory...they were both affected with Mad cows disease... They died instantly...except cory...he turned into Chewbacca! -> and now EWWW!! GROSS! L.S. likes him! he wants to die!!... Category:LEEEEEEEROOOOY!!!!1!!! Category:NOOOOO!!! Category:Your mom!!